El Primo Lotus
by Nameless333
Summary: el primo lotus de alguna manera se vio invlolucrado en ayudar a las locas de sus primas con sus conquistas -¿tu eres hombre no?- fue lo que dijo la pelirroja -somos tus primas y por eso debes ayudarnos- dijo dulcemente May -hazlo por nosotras Lotus- esta vez la que dijo fue la peliazul las tres esperaban la respuesta de su primo quien por cierto estaba atado de pies a cabeza
1. Prologo

It`s time to be creativi :v

Ok shabos, que tal como habia mencionado anteriormente hare otra historia

"estas fucking demente Parker!? Apenas y puedes con los 2, demoras shingos y quieres hacer otra historia?!"

Lo se lo se, pero les dije que lo haría y lo hare pues a decir verdad cuando en mis tiempo muy pocos suelo escuchar mucha música (death, grind, gore,brutal, metal hasta rap-core :v) y pues se me ocurrio hacer otra historia de estos personajes cul que la verdad jamas podre olvidar y a decir verdad quise escribir que no sea tan dramático o muy serio, algo mas como romance y un poco de comedia asi que shabos

BIENVENIDOS AL PROLOGO!

Hola mi nombre es Lotus, Lotus Kanker pero los pocos de mis amigos me llaman "Lo", mis padres son Jason Kanker y Mirian Warren, mi hermano mayor se llama Flying Kanker

Mi apariencia es la siguiente, peso 79 kilos tengo 17 años, mi cabello es color negro por parte de mi mama y las puntas donde curiosamente es color escarlata, esa es por parte de mi papa, mido 1.70, mi color de piel es blanca pero no de ese blanco que se mancha por todo, es ligeramente bronceado, casi siempre uso color negro y si no está mi inseparable chaqueta negra y mis sneakers negros y color de ojos rojos

Mi hermano Flying él tiene 21 años mide 1.80, sus cabellos son como los míos solo que al revés solo que él tiene un poco más largo su cabello que el mío, sus ojos son color amarillos ,pesa 80 kilos y el viste totalmente de negro, a veces mama dice que él fue el que me ínsito al color oscuro y yo digo que él se ve cool así, lo mejor de mi hermano es que él tiene una exitosa banda de death-core donde él es vocalista, él es mi héroe

Mi papa tiene cerca de 40 años y se en buen estado, ósea que no se ve tan ruquistruquis sus ojos son amarillos, mide 1.89 pesa 88 kilos y su físico es similar como al de un soldado bien entrenado cabellos color escarlata, su piel en color es similar a la mía

La santa de mi madre mide 1.79 a pesar de eso es un poco más alta más que yo, a veces tiene el pelo suelo (cosa que según mi papa lo vuelve loco) y cuando no solo tiene una cola de caballo, ella también está muy bien conservada quiero decir que ella tiene buen cuerpo y parece una jovencita de 20 o 25 años cuando en realidad tiene cerca de 38 o 39 años (mis padres se casaron jóvenes por si andaban con el pendiente) , ojos color rojo su piel es más blanca que la mía

A pesar de eso ambos tienen trabajos estables, nada fuera de lo normal, claro si tan solo no tuviésemos ese reconocido apellido que casi todo el mundo tiende a temer Kanker..

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple apellido?...simple papa nos ha contado que cuando era joven él y su hermana la tía Bebe tantos como nuestros abuelos y también todos aquellos familiares que llevaron o llevan ese apellido siempre era el sinónimo de peligro y yo no entiendo porque

Los Kanker somos tachados por ser rebeldes, revoltosos y también buscapleitos, temperamentales y muy agresivos, para no hacerlo muy largo, somos lo peor de lo peor

Almenos mi hermano seguía con esa actitud de chico rebelde rompe-corazones quien escuche en la secundaria en donde él iba y que actualmente voy no había día en que mi hermano peleara y siempre ganaba con quien se enfrentaba de hecho en su generación era llamado El Kanker

Por mi parte hasta ahora nadie se ha metido conmigo, de hecho muy pocos me quieren hablar y también los que tengo de amigos, muchos profesores no apartan su mirada de mi temen a que siga los pasos de mi hermano y comience a seguir su reinado que dejo

Mi papa dice que esto es un legado que tenemos desde hace mucho tiene un lema que siempre dice "meterse con un Kanker es como meterse con la muerte" yo creo que exagera, ya que tenemos almenos 2 años de mudarnos y todo va de maravilla, ya que en donde vivíamos era aún más lejos y difícil conseguir transporte para ir a la escuela y a Flying se le dificultaba mucho eso ya que llegaba almeno clases tardes entonces para que no me pasara lo mismo se mudaron a un lugar más cerca este pueblo está cerca por un par de kilómetros de Peach creek

Como sea, tanto hablar sobre nuestro apellido es inevitable no acordarme de mi tía Bebe y sus endemoniadas hijas que por cierto son 3

Lee, Marie y May las "súcubos" nombradas por mi hermano un día en una parrillada que hicimos hace años

Era inevitable las veces en que íbamos de visita con la tía Bebe era raro según mi papa que ella estuviese libre ya que tenía mucho trabajo

Jugaba con ellas todo el tiempo y claro mi hermano nos vigilaba de que no cometiéramos una locura, según él entre los 4 golpeamos a un perro que siempre asustaba a May

Yo recuerdo que esos días eran buenos, jugábamos, peleábamos, comíamos y después peleábamos, peleábamos antes de dormir, y contábamos historias de terror antes de pelear

De todos los familiares con quienes conviví sin duda fueron con las primas "súcubos" y con la tía Bebe con los que más me divertí y claro conviví claro, los demás solo iban a pelear con mi hermano o a felicitarle por llevar el legado de la familia, recuerdo que una vez jugo a derribarse con una prima 3 años mayor que él y gano

Pero eso era hace 10 años, ya han pasado 10 desde que las vi por última vez, papa siempre dice que ellas están bien y que de hecho están viviendo en Peach Creek ¿Qué coincidencia no?

Ahora debe ser diferente, y claro que debe serlo, es decir, Flying desde que despego como vocalista en su banda ha tenido mucho éxito y está por el momento de gira

Mis padres como siempre en el trabajo y yo…..yo tengo salud y voy a la escuela

Pero mi gran sueño para esta vida es tener mi propia banda y ser tan bueno como lo es Flying

De hecho aprendí todos los instrumentos que tocan en cada integrante de la banda, resulta que tenemos un vecino retirado de la música y me enseño todo lo que debo saber para hacer una banda, e incluso hasta me adelante en hacer varias canciones, una vez hecho esto tenía que buscar a quienes les interese en hacer una banda…el problema es que mis amigos literalmente viven en otros lugares y en el barrio en donde vivimos hay pocos interesados o luego salen despavoridos cosa que es la que más me sorprende que sigan creyendo eso del apellido Kanker, estaba bastante desanimado

-vamos no te desanimes – esa era mama quien descanso en su día y venía con una bandeja de limonada para sentarse conmigo en la banqueta mientras miraba el vecindario

-todos son unos idiotas mama, apenas me acerco y corren…como si fuese a hacerles algo- dije un poco desanimado

-oh vamos cariño- dijo para acercarse y darme un abrazo –esto a veces pasa, solo debes de ser paciente y claro salir de vez en cuando- ella siempre tenía algo que decir

-oye- me dijo mientras la mire de reojo -¿sabes que es lo bueno de esto?- me dijo mientras frotaba mi cabello

-…no…- esperanzado – ¿dime?-

-no….pues la verdad yo tampoco se…por eso te preguntaba si sabias – dijo para después soltar una risita

Me sentí muy enojado así que decidí mejor dejarla mientras seguía riendo para ir a mi habitación

Estaba tan enojado que incluso llegue a romper una de mis almohadas de la ira que tenía en mí

-no me importa lo que tenga que hacer- dije decidido –hare lo que sea con tal de tener mi banda-

Tal vez muchos de ustedes piensan que lo que quiero dedicarme sea algo cool o incluso una pérdida de tiempo, pero es algo que deseo hacer, quiero vivir, sentir lo que es estar en una banda, ser como esas celebridades que son entrevistados quiero ser la inspiración de un chico para que tenga su banda así como lo es mi hermano, y muchas bandas mas

-no me rendiré así de fácil-dije decidido y un poco mejor –¡buscare integrantes para mi banda!- grite de la emoción

-grita más fuerte, Flying no te escucho desde Rusia- esas fueron las sarcásticas palabras de mi madre que me escucho desde la segunda planta

-¡MAMA!-

Fin del prologo

Bueno, sé que es corto y que en si casi no tiene que ver (salvo por el apellido) pero es el comienzo y claro desde el punto de vista de nuestro nuevo personaje que incluí uwu

Sé que es algo seco y carece de sentido pero es algo de comprender, ustedes han de perdonar

Ya en los capítulos normales lo hare más largo…lo prometo uwur

Bueno, en caso que nada, ustedes que opinan?

Bueno?

Malo?

Improvisado?

Loco los locus? :v

Háganmelo saber por fis ya saben dejando su sepsi review y todo el rosho uwur, síganme, e inclúyanme en sus favoritos

Ya saben shabos que los reviews es como si le dieran gasolina al escritor nwn

Como le e`canta la gasolina

Dame ma` gasolina: v

Bueno ya bai shabos

Nameless fiuera


	2. Capitulo 1: khe wea?

Hola hola mis amiguitos bonitos bellos, aquí con el primer capítulo del primo Lotus, no crei que les gustara y solamente era el prólogo :v

Bueno antes de comenzar déjenme avisarles que este será comedia a diferencia de lo que suelo escribir en las otras dos historias que tengo bien, que comience el cap uwu

 **Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Daniel Antonucci, sin embargo esta historia super única y diferente es mia UwU**

Capitulo 1: khe wea?!

Lotus estaba en un profundo sueño y en él se veía así mismo en un gran concierto en donde el era el vocalista de su propia banda, muchas luces, mucha gente que quizá viene desde muy lejos con tal de verlos, se sentía tan real quería ver a sus integrantes pero sus rostros se notaban borrosos por el cual este siguió el sueño

-BUENAS NOCHES NOSOTROS SOMOS….-

-¡LOTUS!- un grito que venía de la parte de la sala por parte de su mama dio cierre al sueño más maravilloso de su vida, despertó de golpe

-¿¡QUE!?- respondió en un grito de enojo, pues sabía que su madre era bastante sarcástica y muy burlona para su edad, estaba casi seguro que le diría algo estúpido

-acostado no harás nada así que sal y ve a socializar….almenos tu hermano salía-

-mi hermano salía solamente a pelear con los idiotas que vivían en este barrio o para estar de casanova- dijo con un tono aburrido

-además ya quede de verme con alguien, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto este limpiándose algunas lagañas que tenia

-son las 7:00 pm ¿Por qué?- dijo la pelinegra al ver a su hijo que escuchara que tendría la esperanza de por fin hacerle caso y salir que estar todo el día encerrado tocando su guitarra

-tengo que ir a ver a alguien- este se marchó sin decir mas

-dile que le mando saludos a mi linda niña- dijo esta dulcemente haciendo que le saliera una gotita estilo anime a su hijo menor

Este no dijo nada hasta marcharse no sin antes tomar su chaqueta de color negro con detalles rojos

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lotus de alguna manera se sentía raro, y ¿Por qué? Simple este en todos los sueños que tuvo jamás había sentido tan real como el que soñó anteriormente

El oji-rojo miraba con mucho pesar el suelo, sentado en el parque del vecindario mientras que su alrededor algunos niños se retiraban a sus hogares correspondientes, muchos con la compañía de sus padres y otros se retiraban solos, puede ser que sus casas estén muy cercas

-parecía tan real- dijo este mostrándose de triste a pensativo -¿Qué significaría ese sueño?, ¿se hará realidad? ¿Alguna visión del futuro? – todas estas dudas estaban poniendo algo paranoico Lotus

-cuando te conocí susurrabas solo, ahora ya hasta hablas- dijo una figura femenina apareciendo al frente de este mientras este miraba con una sonrisa

-vaya vaya, jamás imagine que mi querido y amado novio se esté volviendo loco ¿Qué podría hacer?- dijo está de nuevo mientras hacía ademanes dramáticos

En eso una figura que es femenina aparece enfrente de Lotus, esta mira de reojo con una sonrisa para notar que es su linda y especial novia….Feredei

Lotus P.O.V

Si si si lo sé que ahora se preguntaran "oye Lotus ¿cómo es que tienes novia si no sales?, así ya no eres único y especial bla bla blaaa"

Pues déjenme darles una amplia explicación, todo empezó hace 1 año atrás, justo en mi clase llego una chica bastante linda su nombre era Feredei

Piel ligeramente bronceada, ni muy blanco pero tampoco muy color brocen un toque perfecto

Ojos verdes que enloquecen a cualquiera y lo mejor de todo gris de su cabello la hace única y bastante especial para mí

Inteligente, amable, a veces algo sarcástica, pero siempre bastante atenta con lo que le digo ella vive a unas cuadras de donde vivo así que a veces voy a su casa y como ella va a la mía, mis padres le agradaron mucho en especial mi madre quien no paraba de decir lo afortunado que era yo al tener a una joya como Feredei de novia

Ahora quedamos en vernos hoy en el parque después de todo debo ser puntual, hace rato que no la veo así que me gustaría estar con ella

-vamos no es tan malo- le sonreí mientras esta se sentaba a mi lado para recargarse de mi jejeje amo cuando hace eso

-además- extendí mi brazo para posarlo en su hombro –sabes más que nadie que los locos son más cuerdos que los que se hacen decir cuerdos – pongo el mentón de mi querida novia hacia mi frente para darle un cálido beso

-y si es por ti, sería un demente- ( **como piter Parker! :v** ) Este último comentario que dije Feredei no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mostrar su hermosa sonrisa amo a esta chica

-entonces serás mi demente Lotus- esta vez me sorprendió ya que fue ella quien me dio un beso

-¿oye?- me pregunto haciendo que voltease a mirarla

-¿qué paso?- pregunte

-a no si oyes jejejeje- suspire sabía que diría algo así pero siempre caigo en esos chistes tan locos

-no, ya enserio, te veo distraído ¿pasa algo?- su semblante cambio ahora a una preocupada, tal vez piense que diré algo sobre nosotros pero no es nada de eso, debo aclararle antes de que se haga una idea equivocada

-bueno soñé con algo que pareciese tan real- dije pero esta vez vi como cambio su expresión a una muy roja

-o-oye ya te había dicho que yo estaba lista, pero si pasa algo malo debes tomar la responsabilidad- a principio no entendía pero después me puse al mismo tono escarlata que ella

-¿Qué? No- dije –quiero decir, eso no es de lo que hablaba- Feredei cambio nuevamente a una confundida

Le explique sobre lo que había soñado sobre la banda y todo los detalles pero lo único que no pude alcanzar a ver eran los integrantes

Esta me escuchaba con mucha atención como si estuviese tratando de analizarme o incluso de ver cuál sería el significado del sueño que tuve, siempre tratando de ayudarme e incluso cuando piensa luce tan linda

-pues debe significar algo- fue su respuesta –tal vez como una profecía o algo que puede suceder a largo plazo- fue lo que dijo, puede tener razón si me empeño lo suficiente podría convertir mi sueño en realidad

-tienes razón- le dije convencido –hare lo posible para hacer mi banda- dije

-¿quieres ser mi guitarrista?- le dije esperando su respuesta esta solo me sonrió

\- claro que no- su respuesta me dejo algo helado por usar tanta crueldad en una sola palabra

-ya veo- dije ocultando mi dolor pero esta me abrazo –lo siento, sé que soy buena en la guitarra pero debes recordar que debo tener un trabajo estable- me abrazo más fuerte –recuerda que si fracasas con tu futura banda yo podre mantenerte a ti y a nuestros hijos- respondió muy feliz

-vaya ánimos que me estás dando- hable algo ofendido por lo que dijo

-oh vamos querido sabes que solo bromeo, pero enserió ya sabes lo que quiero ser cuando me gradué- hablo está mirándome de manera seria

-si ya se, igual no te detendré en lo que desees ser- dije soltando un suspiro

La verdad es que jamás pensé que Feredei supiera tocar la guitarra muy bien, incluso podría decir que es mejor que yo, por supuesto ella ofreció en ayudarme a tocar la guitarra pero no quería causarle problemas además de que ella tiene muy bien definido que quiere hacer ese es otra de las cosas por el cual es amada por mis padres

Ella no es como yo en resumidas palabras

De pronto siento que me da otro beso –hey aunque no esté en tu banda sabes que te apoyare en lo que quieras hacer- vaya por eso amo a esta chica

Solo le dedique una sonrisa

-veras que seré tan bueno como mi hermano- dije muy confiado

-de eso no lo dudo, mi cuñado tiene éxito en su banda así que tú también puedes hacerlo- me animo

Por eso es que amo a esta chica tan linda

-¿oye?- me volvió a preguntar

-¿oigo?- le respondí y solo vi como soltaba un puchero de no poder hacerme de nuevo su broma

Incluso así se ve tan tierna, no pude evitar abrazarla, a veces pienso que por muy madura que desee ser siempre mostrara ese lado que me encanta ver

Esta junto sus piernas y comenzó a palmearlas –anda recuéstate- me sonrío, sin pensarlo accedí recostándome en sus piernas para mirar hacia el cielo que por cierto estaba tornándose ya oscuro

-¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones?- pregunte, ella solo puso su mano en su barbilla para pensar

-pues- pauso –pasar un bastante rato con mi querido novio, y tal vez salir con el e ir a la playa- dijo para comenzar a acariciar su cabello, dios eso me encanta

Instintivamente comenzó ronronear eso le causo bastante risa, me encanta alegrarla

-eres adorable- me dijo, yo solo le sonreí

Fin Lotus P.O.V

Lotus y Feredei pasaron un rato juntos en eso suena el teléfono de la peli gris solo para mirar y ver con sorpresa lo que ocurria

-debo irme- fue lo que dijo ella para levantarse

-¿tan pronto?- dijo este extrañado

-sí, lo siento te veo después- esta se levantó y se marcho

Este algo extrañado por la reacción de su novia, en un momento pensó en ir a espiarla por si acaso pero conociéndola debe estar en algo loco pero, igual le dará la oportunidad de la duda

Lotus camino hasta su casa, total no estaba muy lejos, doblo a la esquina de un barrio en donde un grupo de pandilleros estaban escuchando música rap mientras hablaban y bromeaban

En eso uno de ellos miró para ver al chico cabellos flameantes caminar hacia ellos

-oye idiota- señalo uno que tenía una gorra rapera color negra -¿no sabes que este lugar nos pertenece?- dijo tratando de acercarse pero fue detenido de golpe por uno de sus amigos quien con nervios le dijo

-¿acaso estás loco? ¿No sabes quién es él notaba el nerviosismo

Por otro lado Lotus solo rodo los ojos con fastidio pues casi estaba seguro que dirían algo bastante repetitivo

-es un Kanker- hablo a lo que parecía el más rudo se acercó hacia el cabellos flama este le miraba muy serio a Lotus mientras este se ponía algo tenso

-tu..- pauso –chico, por el color de tus cabellos no es necesario decir que eres hermano de Flying ¿cierto?-

-¿ y que si él es mi hermano?- respondió este

-yo pelee contra él hace varios años….una vez hicimos una apuesta- esto último intrigo a Lotus por lo que dijo

-si yo ganaba él se uniría con nosotros- pauso nuevamente –pero si yo perdía daba mi palabra de no molestar a ningún Kanker…incluyéndote- para luego retirarse y caminar al mismo punto en donde estaban

-déjenlo pasar- fue la orden que dijo este para que los demás abrieran camino

-¿gracias?- dijo este dudoso por lo que paso

-supongo que fue un combate de pelea ¿no es así?- pregunto esperando respuesta Lotus

-reconozco que tu hermano es un combatiente nato en esto y que hubiese sido un gran miembro valioso para nuestra organización- respondió este aun serio

-ya encontraras a otro igual- fue lo que dijo Lotus despidiéndose

Este se marchó dejando a la padilla mientras uno que tenía un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza se acercó al jefe para susurrarle

-jefe, ¿Por qué le mintió al chico?- ante esto el jefe se tensó comenzando a sudar

-no sé de qué estés hablando- fue lo que dijo ocultando su cara de nervios

-si jefe- hablo otro –recuerde que perdió no porque peleo con del hermano del chico, recuerde que perdió porque no atino con los dardos – el jefe quien aún mantenía su cara oculta cambio a una de resignación

-yo que iba a saber que ese desgraciado tenía una precisión de un asesino- se maldecía al recordar como en todos sus tiros fallo y en cambio aquel tipo en todo pudo dar al golpe

-pero fue usted quien lo reto a eso en lugar de pelear con el- hablo el de la gorra

-ya cállense, se que falle, pero no volverá a pasar- esta vez hizo una pose como de un héroe legendario mientras que sus lacayos veían con lágrimas a su líder

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lotus estaba por llegar a casa estaba oscureciendo y mañana tal vez iría con su novia a pasar el día, total ya eran vacaciones

Llego a casa pero había algo que no cuadraba

-las luces están apagadas- fue lo que dijo y noto que el auto de su madre estaba ahí

Lotus tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto así que se armó de valor para entrar, no podía ser nada malo ¿verdad?

Abrió la puerta para entrar poco a poco para encender las luces

-¿mama?- decía este caminando lentamente hasta la sala -¿estás ahí?- volvió a hablar para encender la luz del pasillo hacia los cuartos

-oye si es una de tus bromas, debes parar- dijo este tratando de sonar enojado pero escucho un ruido en la cocina bastante notorio para que solo lo escuchara el chico cabellos flameantes

Este entro y vio e se había caído un frasco de galletas este más tranquilo fue a levantar el frasco intacto

-qué bueno que papa insistió en que compráramos un frasco resistente-

Al momento de agacharse por el frasco un fuerte golpe fue directo a su cabeza para caer este inconsciente

-fue demasiado fácil- dijo una voz quien estaba entre las sombras

-bueno ya está ahora llevémoslo a nuestra guarida- hablo otra voz pero un poco más chillona

-pero antes- esta vez hablo una tercera voz para tomar el frasco de galletas y comenzar a comerlas

-debes estar bromeando- hablo la primera voz

-tengo hambre, no he comido desde que partimos desde nuestra guarida- dijo comiendo galletas de una manera brusca

-oye déjame algunas- hablo la tercera voz

-shhh cállense- hablo la segunda de golpe pararon ambas sombras de pelear

-ustedes ni para secuestrar sirven- hablo con decepción una cuarta voz

-ya vez como son, tienen hambre y comienzan a pelear por todo- hablo la segunda

-bueno entonces ya llévenselo- la cuarta voz se veía una figura femenina adulta revelándose que era la mama de Lotus

-si Tía- fue la respuesta de la tercera voz quien comió la última galleta

El trio de sombras cargaron al inconsciente Lotus quien era llevado por 3 extraños llevándoselo en una camioneta algo oxidada para irse del vecindario mientras que la mama de Lotus observaba la situación y solo esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia

-me duele más a mí que a ti hijo mío-dijo para luego entrar a casa para encender nuevamente las luces

Fin del capitulo 1

Holu holu que tal como están! :D pues aquí subiendo este capitulonazo!

Disculpen si no es muy largo o incluso si sea algo raro pero créanme es vital cada detalle que describa para el desarrollo de esta serie que escribiré uwu

Pero bueno díganme que les parecio?

Rudo?

Evisceral?

Loco los locus?

Covenant?

Grunt?

Por favor déjenmelo en su elegante review ya que eso me da inspiración y también leer sus opiniones sobre este libro que escribo uwu

Bueno shabos ahí nos leeemos en otro episodio nos vemos uwur

Nameless fuera


End file.
